A cat returns
by Bridget Season
Summary: A new cat comes into the junkyard. They think he is new, but he isn't, it's an 'old' cat, with a long story...
1. Chapter 1

He suddenly was there. Etcetera looked at him again. _He is weird._ Grey fur, green eyes, pink nose and black whiskers. He was looking around, to her, she turned her head quickly. He had special eyes, it were special green eyes, when he looked at you, it was like he was daring you. She couldn't keep looking away, she had to see him again. He was still watching her. She heard Munk re-sitting, he couldn't handle it anymore. He probably would say something in a few seconds. Yes. "May I ask who you are?" The cat slowly turned his head and gave him a glance, then he looked at Etcetera.

"May I first ask where I am?"

What a voice! Etcetera thought she had never heard anything like that before. It was a warm voice but with a tiny shiffering in it. He looked confident of himself, but his voice contradicted with him. She became a bit nervous, _what did he want?_ He still looked at her, _do I have to answer or shall I say nothing?_ Luckily Munk answered: "You are at a junkyard, the home of our tribe." "Hmmm..." The strange cat said and looked forward. "May I now know who you are?" The cat didn't even look at him, he kept staring to something for the others invisible. Munk didn't know what to do, Etcetera saw his face, he really didn't know what to do.

Not often unknown cats came. Macavity had been here, of course, twice, she thought. But never strange cats came, this was no place you would come alone to. A tribe of many cats, and he, this strange cat who wouldn't say his name was alone. He did not seem afraid though.

"I'm Squarius." He said out of nowhere. Munk sighed. "I did not recognise you! Where have you been?"  
Squarius broke: "Munk, I'm sorry I left, I couldn't handle it anymore after what happened. I just, it was too much for a person like me..." Squarius sighed.

"I understand, you could have done something more honourable, but you did what you had to do. Come with me, we'll go to Old Deuteronomy." Squarius glanced at him "Will he forgive me, you reckon?" Etcetera watched both cats and found it hard to follow. _I still don't know who this cat is, how long has he been gone? _When she came out of her thoughts they were gone, they had gone to Old Deuteronomy.


	2. Chapter 2

** Cocobutterrox **_thank you so much for your review!_

* * *

When Munk and Squarius arrived at Old Deuteronomy's place he was having a conversation with Demeter.

"I just don't know what to do..." "Dear Demeter, everything will work out."

He saw Munk and _where does he come from?_

"What are you doing here?" He asked rather harshly.  
"I came to ask forgiveness, old Deuteronomy, please forgive me for what I've done."

Deuteronomy looked at Demeter and said: "I will speak to you later, I now have to deal with this."

Deuteronomy stared at Square, he didn't say anything. _He just shows up? After all those years?_

Square said: "I have acted so wrongly, I have been feeling guilty the minute I left..."

Old Deuteronomy thought very fast, did he have to express his feelings or did he have to act like a real jellicle-leader – forgivingly oriented? He choose the second.

"Tell me your story, maybe I will understand why you left before the meeting with all the jellicles. To discuss the event. To straighten out everything. You should have done the right thing, which was going to the meeting."

"I know... I shouldn't have left...  
I was here very happy,' Square started, 'This tribe was my home, nice cats, nice female cats. The thing is I hadn't told anyone that I had known Macavity and that he had influenced me during the time I lived here."

Old Deuteronomy nodded to Munkustrap that he had to leave. Munk certainly would understand, Old Deuteronomy had to talk to Squarius alone.

"When I was a little kitten I once walked away, I wanted to explore the world. I walked and walked and came in a city. Sadly I lost my way and came into a sinister little street. I heard a noise, I stopped and looked around me. Suddenly a red cat stood in front of me."  
"Macavity."  
Square nodded with a sad smile.

"He talked to me and sort of brainwashed me, I was so young, I didn't know yet what was good or wrong. I did the things he asked me and started thinking his way, but I kept it a secret and acted not with the jellicle cats the way I acted when I was with him and his group of cats. When you all found out things about me, I couldn't take it anymore, I loathed myself and wanted to go away as far as possible."

Old Deuteronomy didn't say anything. _Maybe he did the right thing after all, by leaving he kept us safe and could break his bond with Macavity. However, what now? I need to know more, he needs to tell his whole story._


	3. Chapter 3

Square sighed and started to talk.

'Macavity always had a, sort of, crush on Demeter. And he knew she was your daughter, so the more reason to kidnap her and make her his wife, or something like that.

He appointed me, to bring her to him. I thought I did a good thing. Macavity was like an uncle to me and I thought he was a good guy.'

Deuteronomy was shocked, _this story is much longer than I thought_. The anger he had towards Squarius grew. It grew and grew and grew.

'Unfortunately, or fortunately, I fell in love with Demeter. She was a little older than me and I thought she was like a goddess. No wonder Macavity loved her, I thought. How wrong I was. He never loved her and would never love her.

Demeter liked me too and we spent much time together. One day, I asked her if we could go for a walk. I kept a conversation going and before she knew, we were far away from the junk yard. We came closer and closer to the hiding place of Macavity. I became scared and told her this didn't feel good. She kept saying that it was alright, we would walk a little further and then go back. She didn't notice, feel or thought anything suspicious. With every second I regretted my whole life more and more. And after a dozen seconds. It was too late. Suddenly five cats stood in front of us. And they started circling around her and pushed me away. I couldn't do anything.'

Old Deuteronomy listened to him, he was scared. Scared to hear the rest of the story. Why was this world so cruel? And why, why o why, had he used Squarius to do this job? Why him?


End file.
